dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Glace
| birthday = Unknown | gender = Male | height = Varies | weight = Varies | blood type = A- | affiliation = Planet Trade Organization | occupation = Space Pirate | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = West Galaxy | homeworld = Planet Geyser | relatives = N/A | education = | ultimate attack = N/A | signature attack = N/A | manga debut = Prelude to Destruction | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Glace (グレース Gureisu), also known as Lord Glace (グレースさま, Gureisu-sama), is a male member of the race from Planet Geyser. Like many others of his race, he is a space pirate leading a faction of the Planet Trade Organization. While his section primary operates in the West Galaxy, he has traveled throughout the Universe to gather powerful soldiers for fighting, and possesses an army larger than most in the Planet Trade Organization. Despite not being the first villain in Dragon Ball Gyaku, Glace is one of the more significant villains in the series, drawing the ire of several members of the Z Fighters as well as others due to his actions. Design & Appearance According to Akira Toriyama, Freeza's design was based on what he thought monster's looked like as a child. Glace, being a Frost Demon, shares these similar traits with Freeza. Glace is one of the villains who possesses an entire range of transformations, each being quite different from the others. Like the rest of his race, his fourth, and final transformation is his original form, the other three are forms created to suppress and conserve his power as well control as himself. Personality Glace is a man of conflicting attitudes. However, his most prominent trait is his extreme racism directed towards the Saiyan race—this is to the point that he is completely and utterly paranoid of their existence, only keeping them around as soldiers because they are the strongest he can afford. His is deeply fearful of the Legendary Super Saiyan as foretold in legends, and seeks to obliterate any traces of Super Saiyans from the face of the galaxy. However, he possesses an air of effeminacy around him at times—sharply contrasting with his intimidating aura. This is best exemplified how his lips resemble that of lipstick; even more with his usual act of being an efficient businessman. His saying, "It's just simple business" manages to strike fear into the hearts of those who approach him, as he is capable of doing truly horrific things just to get a quick deal. Despite all this, he puts on the façade of being a fair business partner only to do anything possible to get what he wants; he doesn't care how many bugs he has to trample to do so as well. His attitude towards his underlings is less than stellar. Always looking down upon them, even killing them nonchalantly as if they were fodder; even to the point that he refers them as 'it' and 'that person', as if they were merely cattle. He is willing to sacrifice them to achieve his ultimate goal of immortality. This should be mentioned that the reason he desires immortality is because he wants to preserve his life in any way possible, terrified of his own eventual demise. To this extent, he is extremely cowardly; willing to beg for his own life, only to attack the person who spared him in a matter of moments. Overall, the Frost Demon is one nasty piece of work, and should be approached with the utmost of caution. His suave words belie his attitude of treachery, cruelty, and cowardliness. He knows what to manipulate in people and how to get it. History Power Techniques and Special Abilities Flight: The ability to fly through the use of ki. Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Death Beam:'A powerful, and ''lethal technique that is the signature move of the Frost Demon race along with the Death Ball and others. To perform the technique, Glace extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. '''Death Ball: Transformations Like many of his race, overtime, Glace's power became so great that his body could not comfortably contain it, and a series of physical transformations were developed to limit his actual strength. While other beings in Dragon Ball Z transform to increase their power, Glace's transformations serve to limit and contain it, as well as instill a sense of false hope into foes who think they can win based on his current power level. In all, Glace demonstrates a total of four transformed states, each with varying levels of power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). His "first" form is his transformed base state, while his "fourth" form is his true form. First Form n his first form, Glace is a relatively tall humanoid being. Second Form Glace's second form greatly resembles his original form. In fact, there is literally no difference from his second to his first form aside from the skin colour, which changes from a light pink to a dark purple. The "underwear" like section of his body is gone, replaced with a strange crystalline structure. Third Form Fourth Form Category:Frost Demons Category:Villians Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Zanpakuto-leader